Bill Cipher
Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least 2-A to High 2-A, likely High 1-C Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Over 1 trillion years old Classification: Dream Demon, Beast with Just One Eye Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; created a physical form when he was lacking one), Flight, Immortality, (Types 1, 2, 3 & 6), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Berserk Mode, Time Manipulation (Stopped time upon first appearing, although this seems to be within a dream. When starting Weirdmageddon stated that time was death while showing a clock and birds slowing down until stopping, it's unknown how others could deal with this, later Blendin described the place as "time dodge". Killing Time Baby gave him an improved control over time), Non-Corporeality (While in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form, exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy. Ford Pines also stated he was a non-corporeal entity), Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition (Quickly foresaw Dipper waking up, screaming and acting in a specific way, later in the same episode asked Soos if he wanted to hear the exact time and date of his death. Told Ford to not have a heart attack as he wasn't 92 yet upon meeting him), Enhanced Senses (Has knowledge of the past, present, and future. Knows that inanimate objects have feelings too, can see through paintings and representations of himself), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Inter-universal travel, Durability Negation, Technological Manipulation, Duplication, Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal and Possession (Also possessed a puppet without making any deal), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford briefly insane. Bill lived there for 1 trillion years. Bill called Fiddleford's mind weak despite having the mental protecting metal plate), Sleep Inducement (Put Mabel to sleep with a snap of his fingers), Time Travel, Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Animal Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can choke others without making contact with them, etc.), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Magic, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created Mabelland and trapped Mabel there), Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Chaos Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a storm), Forcefield, Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold, twice), Summoning, 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him), Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Plane level (Was once a 2nd Dimensional Being) | At least Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Was stated multiple times to be a threat to the Gravity Falls Multiverse, and can tear it apart, which includes infinite universes and 5 spatial dimensions. Created the Nightmare Realm, a realm where it is fated to destroy itself and connects all worlds, including 7 to 11 dimensions) Speed: None | Immeasurable (Stated that time is dead and things started to stop moving, however other things continued to do so. Blitzed the Time Baby), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Transcends Space-Time, states that everything he is, he is not, and is one with the nightmare realm, which connects all worlds) Lifting Strength: None | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Plane level | At least Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Plane level | At least Universe leve+ | At least Multiverse level+ High Multiverse level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: None | Multi-Universal | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Top hat, cane Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. Memory erasure, while he is in someone's mind, can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased; he should get angered and will do irrational things at times and he is extremely cocky and arrogant. Key: 2 Dimensional | Full Power Note: The Gravity Falls Multiverse was confirmed to contain infinite universes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Godzilla (Godzilla) (Godzilla's profile) (Both were 2-A) Category:Tier 11 Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Falls Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:TV Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Possession Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Lower Dimensional Beings Category:Time Stop Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Iconic Characters Category:Disney Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Law Users Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Data Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Quantum Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Demons